


Such Lovely Chains

by MoonQueenSelene



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely, Corrupted Zamasu but he's not Goomasu, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gluttony, God Complex, He just has really shitty morals, Implied Harem, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lust, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Not a happy ending on this one folks, Obsessive Behavior, Oops, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Religion Kink, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Coercion, dubcon, only Zamasu has the happy ending, you know what they say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueenSelene/pseuds/MoonQueenSelene
Summary: Ruling over the rats turned out to be more fun than Zamasu had originally anticipated.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai, Future Trunks Briefs/Zamasu, Zamasu/Future Mai, Zamasu/Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Such Lovely Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be lying if this work weren't gratuitous in nature. The distinct lack of ships stemming from the Future Trunks Arc of Dragon Ball Super absolutely kills me. Zamasu/Black, Black/Vegeta, Black/Goku, Zamasu/Goku, Vegito/Zamasu, which btw I have no issue with those ships whatsoever and in fact I've been more inspired by them than anything! This work is mostly self-indulgent; I enjoy being able to explore power dynamics where one character is severely disadvantaged(and in this as you'll see that is Mai and Trunks.)
> 
> Needless to say, the lack of ships with Trunks and Mai is sparse, and the ship tags, even sparser. So I've taken it upon myself to write something that I hope others enjoy and is worthy of praise, maybe even turn a few to the dark side!
> 
> So take this last part as a cautionary label. The actions taken by Zamasu in this fic are not ones that I would ever endorse, I'm obviously taking creative liberties with the characters. This is a dark tale, of which there is no happy ending. This is going to comprise of 3 acts, as much as I enjoy what I've produced I also know that there is nothing else I can contribute. This started out as a smut piece, and thus the world around it has little to no flesh. I hope though that you enjoy reading it! And please let me know what you think! Thank you!

“Trunks, you’ve not touched your food in a week, you know I find that unbecoming.”

Deafening silence.

“I just think it’s rather immature. Here you sit, 32 years old and acting like a spoiled 5 year old, honestly I think that may still be giving you too much credit.” He held his empty cup to the side without word or hesitation. And just as if he’d had to bark an order, 3 people scrambled over themselves to fill the glass again. 

He didn’t even flinch at the commotion. It  _ was  _ nice being king of the rats. 

“You won’t even have a drink will you.” He was sucking the fun out of this. No surprise, such was the bad nature and untempered disposition of Trunks. Never the man to be about his own suffering but worry for the suffering of others, “Ah fine then, if you choose to act like a child then I will treat you like a child. You’ll return to your quarters at once and you shall not leave them until I say so, that should give you plenty of time to sit  _ alone  _ and starve.” 

The first signs of life come from Trunks, who sits slumped across the table in heavy gold shackles, he shifts uncomfortably in the chair, and his head slowly raises, icy blue eyes narrowed, hatred seeping out of every single pore in his face. He’s trying so hard to keep a level head that it’s amusing to watch.

And yet, he keeps his mouth shut.

Perhaps he was learning.

“I don’t understand why you insist on continuing to fight with me, you’ve lost the war dear boy. Your little hunger strikes serve no purpose, other than to be an annoyance. It’s as I said, even your  _ little wife _ has given to my commands. You wish for her to be tortured too? Certainly I can describe to her how that super saiyan strength of yours has withered into nothing, that your face is gaunt and your eyes are sunken and-”

“Don’t.” He sounds so weak that deity wants to laugh, but holds it back out of pity.

He takes a long sip of his wine, settling the cup down on the table, “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Trunks breaks their eye contact turning his head to look away as if something else in the room was  _ so interesting _ , “Talk about her. You don’t have the  _ right _ -”

“Ah but you’re wrong on that front. I have every right to speak about her as much as I please, and it  _ does _ please me, to watch you grow frustrated. You see Trunks, you may threaten me as much you like, but you will never, truly, be a threat to me again.” Zamasu settles his elbows on the table and threads his fingers together, leaning his chin against them as he observes the scruffy blue-haired Saiyan, “You only wish you didn’t have to hear of her anymore because I forbid you from seeing her. Now of course that could change, I don’t enjoy having to keep you separated but I will not have you poison her with silly notions such as rebellion. Come now, if you would only be a good boy and obey I will allow you to see her as much as your heart desires.”

“Liar.” Trunks voice rasps.

The green God leaned back in his chair, lifting the glass back up to his lips and finishing before yet again holding out for a refill, “It isn’t polite to accuse a God of being a liar. Gods do not lie, whatever we say is law. I’m surprised to find that you not only behave like a child but you have no table manners to speak of. I thought your mother might have raised you better but considering her mouth it-”

“Don’t YOU TALK ABOUT HER YOU BASTARD!” The room shook and the servants behind him cowered, but he found Trunks’ snarling and snapping to be an intolerable bore.

“Leave us,” he holds his hand up, making a languid gesture of rising, as the rest went scrambling from the room to duck and cover somewhere else within his magnificent palace. So what does the deity have to do when he so badly wants to slap the annoying twit into a stupor? He paced slowly around the table to stand behind Trunks, smirking when the boy suddenly fought the chains that kept him in place.

There was something to be said about how drunk with power one could be. Some, silly saying that he could barely recall Gowasu reciting once. It was true, he hadn’t realized it then, but it  _ was true. _ He couldn’t have imagined developing any feeling other than hatred for a pest like Trunks, but there he was, standing over him and lacing his fingers in the boy’s dirty, greasy hair. Dirty little Saiyan that he was: equal parts righteous and unruly, with the gauche pride that could only be possessed by the prince of a long dead race, “Trunks things would be so much easier for you if you only would give in to my commands.” He brings one hand to lightly graze his Adam's apple before grasping his face and forcing him to look up, the squeezing of his cheeks forcing his lips into an adorable pout, “I am so deeply fond of you, why must you fight it? There is no use in this world without you or without her.” He leans in closer.

Trunks realizes what’s coming, he jerks his arms to try and force the other backwards, an effort which is entirely fruitless considering his power means nothing when pitted against the trappings of a God.

Zamasu presses his lips against Trunks’ own, trying to coax a pacified reaction from him. A finger lightly strokes his cheek. All in all, the kiss is gentle yet commanding, but still he finds that silly little resistance from him. His lips are cold and sit rather taut, drawn into a thin line. A grumble rises in his throat and he pulls back a sliver of saliva connecting their lips, “Such insolence Trunks, I suppose you need more time. We have more than enough time to spare, but rest assured, I _ will  _ have you one day, just as I have Mai now. If you believe that death will be your solace then you haven’t been paying attention.” He shoves the boy harshly forward, a smirk spreading across his face as he watches him stumble forward, desperate to try and catch himself but instead skittering face-first into the pristine white marble of the floor with a loud curse.

Poor thing. 

Oh well, he would have to learn.

“Perhaps the next time we dine together you’ll be feeling more hospitable! Farewell my beloved Trunks.” He’s exited through those grand gilded doors before giving the boy a chance to respond, and he doesn’t even so much as turn his head to address those frozen in the hall, “See to it he’s fed and looked after.” And he’s down the hall whilst the rats scramble around each other to get it done.

Visiting Trunks had left him with a headache, it often did. He had so hoped the boy was ready to submit to his will! It was so hard to contain himself, to behave, around such a beautiful, horrific mortal, but he would wait of course. He was the God, so naturally he was superior in every single way. And in every single way he was far too good for Trunks, or Mai, or any of them really. But existence alone would be far too boring, and the others...the others had no purpose other than to serve his every whim.

This truly was paradise.

“You.” He watched with a bored expression as the human in question jumped to attention and bowed so low that he’s surprised they didn’t topple over, “Find Mai, tell her I demand the pleasure of her presence in my quarters.” 

He knows it’s almost an impossible task.   


She had taken to exploring his palace, after of course, she had given in to his demands. He didn’t mind, so long as she did whatever pleased him. If she wanted to run and hide like a frightened child then she was free to do so but he’d made it clear that if she did not come when called then it would result in consequences. Not just for her, but for the mortals she carried on and on about.

No matter, he trusts that she’ll hear the whispering within the walls and creep in as she usually did, to see what he wanted of her. Wincing in annoyance at the dull ache that sat itself between his neck and shoulders he stretched, ignoring the creak that comes from his back. No doubt his frustration at Trunks manifesting itself physically. Well, perhaps she would be able to assist him with both problems. He draws himself a bath and no sooner than he had let himself sink into the water did he hear the door open and close.

Just barely.

She moved like a mouse, a trait which he’d be lying if he said didn’t annoy him sometimes, the way she krept around just out of his view as if she could somehow avoid his presence entirely.

“I’m here.”

He has to listen very carefully to hear the near nonexistent pitter of bare feet on the marble, he sighed, closing his eyes, “Blue lotus tea. Enough for the both of us.” He knows she’ll only make enough for one cup if he doesn’t tell her to.

One of her foolish rules: Never eat or drink something that the most divine God is eating or drinking or surely you’ll regret it.

He intended to be certain that she broke every single one of her rules. She may have mellowed but her spirit still burns warm with unearthed embers. He leans his head back rolling it from side to side with his eyes closed, “I have an awful headache.”

“...Why do you have a headache?”

The thought of it brings a smile to his lips, “I’ll speak of it only once I have my tea.” He can hear the light chime of the cups she pulled out and the sound of her pouring it was like music to his ears. He only opens his eyes once the light earthy scent reaches his nose, grabbing hold of his cup before giving her a once over, “Your  _ husband _ sees it fit to remain in darkness.”

Mai wondered if she looked as tired as she felt, settling on one of the pillows just beside his bath. She wouldn’t ever understand his need for things to be so...ostentatiously lavish(who on earth needed stairs leading up to their  _ bath _ ) nor would she ever be comfortable with it. Not when everyone and everything else seemed to be suffering. Her hand shakes when she holds her cup, his words process slowly in her mind and the implications yet again frightening her for she cared a great deal for Trunks. So, to avoid spilling it, or, god forbid, dropping and shattering the cup she sets it gingerly on the platter. Her mouth feels dry, she isn’t sure what he expects her to say.

“I mean I had expected him to resist at first, just as you did, but I didn’t think he would fight for so long. My patience is beginning to wear thin.” Zamasu took a long sip of his tea, finally opening his eyes to glance back at her, “Well, what say you?”

“You knew that he was going to fight,” Her voice quakes ever so slightly, and out of reflex she lifts her cups and downs her tea despite the slight scald in her throat, “It’s just the way he is.”

“No, it’s a  _ learned  _ behavior. He isn't a complete buffoon, but his father has instilled him with a vain sense of pride. I thought I could break him by myself, but it’s clear to me now that I require assistance in the matter.” Leaning back he closed his eyes again, “But at the same time I don’t know if I entirely trust _ you _ not to cave against him. Not that it is of much consequence.” He takes her hand when she sets down her empty cup and brings it to his mouth, softly kissing her knuckles, “Would you like to see him?”

She’s quiet. Is this perhaps a test of her loyalty? A trick that would leave her bruised and broken on the floor. What should she say to him, she doesn’t want to be hurt again! She hesitates, her eyes glancing around in bewilderment before finally she settles on the word that sits at the tip of her tongue:

“No.”

Zamasu knew she would answer in that way and yet he can’t help but scoff, “Lies. Every night you dream of him. You dream of a life that would be, well, what  _ you  _ consider normal. You dream of laying with him, making love, having his children. You are smitten and I don’t need to read your thoughts to know how you long for him,” and then chuckles, “Not that I can blame you for having such sinful thoughts. I think of Trunks, my desire to have known him carnally, just as I do with you, from time to time. So, I’ll ask you again and I would like the truth from your own mouth. Would you like to see him?”

“...Yes.”

“There,” his voice mellows and he allows a smile to grace his godly features, “Now was telling the truth so very hard?”

“No.” she responds with a softness that doesn’t fit her at all. But then again, she feels broken and there isn’t a point in arguing with him about it. It didn’t matter what she said truthfully, because she knew he would never fully trust her own words and he had trouble leaving well enough alone as it was, “Is there anything else you need from me or can I go.”

He stills for a second, and his jovial expression fell in a way that chilled Mai to the bone. There’s an apology caught in her throat, but no matter how she tries she can’t get it out fast enough. Because he turned around, a vein on his forehead popped out, with a dangerous smile, “Funny, that almost sounded like defiance and disdain. Tell me, are you really so stupid? Did I dismiss you?”

“No but-”

“NO! I DIDN’T!” He snapped, glaring at her with an expression that surely held her death within it, she was certain- but then she sees the anger fade from his face and he brings a hand up to pinch the top of his nose in frustration, “I did not call you here to frustrate me further. Be gone. I’ll call upon you later” He means to wave her off with a hand.

And she’s stuttering in the seconds afterward, “Later?” She doesn’t want to believe her own ears, for her own sanity she  _ couldn’t _ .

“Yes.”

And yet there was the answer, “What do you want from me later.”

He shuts his eyes again, slowly relaxing his features. There was no need to get worked up, no matter how idiotic she came across as. He hears her, but waits, because they both know what the answer to that question is, it’s obvious, it wasn’t the first time either and yet she asked every single time. His expression doesn’t change but it certainly doesn’t match the words that come out of him next: “You know just as well what I’d like from you later.”

Clinical calmness. Transactional even, but she knows what it meant. So she doesn’t answer. She stands, feeling her joints lock, and forcing herself out of that petrified position she practically runs out.

He cracks an eye open in time to hear the door shut. 

Mai wouldn't go far, this he knew. Running from him was an impossible task, for anyone really, but especially for her. Whether she liked it or not, she held value to him. If she had been a normal human speaking to him in such a disrespectful way he would have simply killed her, but the fact remained she was not a normal human, she was a leader and she meant a great deal to Trunks, which meant that to control her was to control him too.

Yes, he would see her later, and certainly she would learn her lesson then.


End file.
